Gear motors are used in many residential and industrial applications for the metered introduction of chemicals into a large liquid mass. A typical residential use is in adding chemicals to a swimming pool. When motor maintenance is required by a pool owner, a service man must be called to perform whatever repairs are necessary on the spot, or remove the motor and take it to his shop for repair. These are time-consuming, costly delays which could be avoided if repairs could be made by the owner of the pool regardless of his lack of skill and tools. The lack of repair skill may be handled in many instances by merely replacing a damaged part with a new one. The lack of tools, however, is a problem that has not been easily solved. It is the purpose of this invention to provide a housing that needs only the basic screwdriver for a complete disassembly and repair.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a novel manually disassembleable housing for a motor. It is another object of this invention to provide a housing that functions as a journal for power shafts but does not need special tools for assembly or disassembly. Still other objects will become apparent from the more detailed description which follows.